There is proposed a combination of an electromagnetic transmission medium interposing a dielectric by one mesh conductor and one sheet-form conductor, and an electromagnetic wave interface of extracting an electromagnetic wave effused from the mesh conductor as a transmission system realizing noncontact electromagnetic wave transmission by a simple configuration.
According to the system described above, the electromagnetic wave effused from the mesh conductor can be extracted from an arbitrary position of the sheet-form conductor. Therefore, attention is paid to the above-described system as one of means of realizing communication or power feeding without connection.
However, since according to the above-described system, the electromagnetic wave effused from the mesh conductor is used, in a case where an electromagnetic wave leaked from the mesh conductor is considerable, there poses a technical problem that a transmission loss or an interference wave is enlarged. Particularly, for a use of power feeding, there is frequently used an electromagnetic wave having a power larger than that of a use of communication. Therefore, it is necessary to restrain a leaked electromagnetic wave further strictly.